1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a sun visor for an automobile, particularly, one which is compact, portable, and adapted to fit over the rearview mirror and block the sun's rays when the sun is low in the sky.
2. Background Discussion:
There are two periods of the day when the sun is low in the sky, at sunrise and sunset. This creates a very hazardous driving situation when driving directly into the sun. With the sun low in the sky, the light shines directly into the driver's eyes, blinding the driver. Most automobiles are equipped with sun visors that are tilted downwardly to block off the upper half of the windshield of the automobile. This substantially aids the driver, blocking most of the sun's rays. It is conventional, however, that the two sun visors terminate at the central section of the windshield where the rearview mirror is located. The windshield surrounding the rearview mirror is not blocked by conventional sun visors. With the sun low in the sky, the sun's rays will enter the windshield through this area surrounding the rearview mirror and blind the driver.